Rebecca's Story--The Return
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: In this story, mirrored somewhat in the Frozen fandom, my OC Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless dreams of tragedy and does all she can to help...Reposted with numerous improvements and corrections. Moved to the Frozen fandom for better exposure. Chapter 2: The vision is revealed...
1. Ch 1: A Princess' Discovery

The Return, Rebecca's Story

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

A Princess' Discovery

The Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords had never been happier, their joy also shared by the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea; though for differing reasons. The joy the citizens felt at their remarkable change in fortune could be linked to two occurrences. The first, naturally, was the double blast of benign golden light that swept across the entire planet of Sonnen III after the Miracle at the Orphanage, as all citizens of Sonnen III were calling the events occurring in the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea on the continent of Io. This surge of energy, while not doing much more for the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords than reviving the poor crops of other kingdoms that Arendelle relied on for trade and that had bedevilled the entire planet, set the stage for the even more miraculous events to occur. This second event occurred about four years later and was still the talk of the town, so to speak, even 13 years later.

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

_** The ship left the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea at the noon high tide. Made ready in record time, it was out of sight before most even realized that it had left. It rapidly made its way up the coast in the opposite direction of the normal trade ships that plied their way towards the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-on-the-Bay. The ship, having left the end of the continental shelf behind soon changed course for its rendezvous with destiny…**_

_** "Captain, please steer course 042 degrees." Princess Rebecca requested.**_

_** "Aye, my lady. Helm come right to 042 degrees, please." Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Aye, sir. Right rudder, steering course 042 degrees."**_

_** "Captain, please increase speed to flank." Princess Rebecca requested as she saw the ship coming up on 042 degrees.**_

_** "Officer of the Deck. All ahead, Flank."**_

_** The officer of the deck, and also the executive officer, Commander Callahan, quickly rotated the engine room telegraph first to the "call" position and then fully forward to the 'flank' position. The ship initially shuddered as the dual propellers bit into the waters of the Azul Sea. Very soon, however, the ship was making turns for over 42 knots.**_

_** "My lady, course is set as 042 degrees; speed 42 knots. Destination?" Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Captain, our destination is right here." Princess Rebecca replied as she pointed to an unremarkable, save for a white cross, location about two to three days sailing from the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords.**_

_** "Very good, my lady." Captain Wilhelm replied as he quickly deduced the importance of this location.**_

_** Three days later…**_

_** "My lady?" Captain Wilhelm gently said as he saw her in deep thought.**_

_** "We are where we need to be." Princess Rebecca replied.**_

_** "And…?"**_

_** "Now it is time to watch the magic." Rebecca cryptically stated.**_

_** "Watch the magic..?"**_

_** "You'll see."**_

_** As many on Sonnen III were to learn, the Miracle at the Royal Coronian Orphanage had done far, far more than just heal the young eight year old Rebecca. It had, in fact, imbued her with an almost magical connection with the universal timeline that no others, not even her dad, Eugene, could match.**_

_** The scene to follow was to amaze the entire crew. As Rebecca stood there at the bow of the Flynn Rider, she held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the water.**_

_** "Come to me…" Rebecca stated as she felt the Wirkungen channelling through her to a degree never before felt.**_

_** At first there was no apparent reaction. Soon, however, that was to change as the sea began to boil over as if a pot of water on the stove. At first the crew was frightened, though their unease very quickly turned to absolute amazement at the sight before them. In the middle of the boiling cauldron could be seen the main mast of a sailing ship, the tattered green and purple of Arendelle very prevalent. This first mast breaking free of the calm waters of the Azul Sea was followed by the forward and aft masts as they simultaneously broke water and then the entire hull of the vessel which soon hovered about five feet above the surface of the sea. As the waters finished draining, the ship gently settled back onto the surface.**_

_** "Captain, please bring us alongside the ship." Rebecca requested as she ended her trance.**_

_** "Mom, please tell gran that the ship is recovered…" Rebecca whispered.**_

_** Back in Corona…**_

_** "Becky has met with success." Rapunzel cryptically stated without even realizing what she had said as the four sat down to a late lunch.**_

_** "Met with success…?" Catherine asked; a new found hope in her voice.**_

_** Back at the Flynn Rider…**_

_** "Aye, my lady." Captain Wilhelm stated as he quietly made the appropriate orders.**_

_** Princess Rebecca, seeing all was secure and without waiting, leapt the ten feet from the deck of the Flynn Rider to the deck of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis.**_

_** As she moved through the ship and encountered crewmembers, she placed her hands above their heads and their hearts and confidently ordered them to awake. In each case, they came to with a massive expelling of ocean waters and looks of absolute wonder of the most amazing vessel, the Flynn Rider, which any had seen. They were also amazed by the blue eyes of their savior; a blue that they would, in later conversations, swore glowed with an internal fire of some sort.**_

_**She soon made her way to the Royal Cabin and her ultimate quarry…**_

_**The unscheduled arrival of the newly launched and commissioned steam and sail powered 450 foot long, 52-gun Royal Coronian Navy frigate, the Royal Coronian Navy Ship (RCNS) Flynn Rider, known throughout Sonnen III as the personal ship of Crown Princess Rapunzel Catherine Fitzherbert, took all of Arendelle by surprise as it first became visible on the horizon while still over five miles from shore and grew ever larger as it came closer, its sleek bow effortlessly cutting through the five foot seas surrounding the vicinity of Arendelle. The wonderful golden sunned purple banner flying from the tallest mast left no doubt as to its identity and its kingdom of origin, although the presence of the royal blue banner flying three silver stars did arouse quite a bit of curiosity as to why the vice commander of the Royal Coronian Navy was making an unexpected state visit. What there was doubt about, therefore, given these two seemingly unrelated signs was the purpose of the visit, as the crown princess had just completed a visit not even a month earlier. The doubt of those Royal Guardsmen who first sighted and then followed the progress of the ship from the Sea Tower as it grew closer and aligned its course to enter the harbor was tempered by the surprise of the longshoremen as the ship finally entered the harbour and approached the dock. Unknown to the citizens and royal staff of Arendelle was the anchoring out of sight a little down the coast of the 'Spirit of the Aurora Borealis,' once the personal ship of a very important couple of Arendelle.**_

_** "Is she the ship's master?" One fellow rhetorically asked another as he noted a very young blonde haired woman on the quarterdeck quietly giving orders. She was distinctively dressed in beige pants, brown knee boots, and a purple tunic upon which the royal blue backed triple silver starred shoulder boards rested.**_

_** "I do believe that beyond being the ship's master, she is in fact the vice commander of the Royal Coronian Navy and…" The second replied to the first as he too took in the sight of the command staff of the vessel.**_

_** "…one Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea?" The first responded.**_

_** "Yes. Yes, that is exactly who I believe she is."**_

_** "Wow! You know, I hear she is even more amazing and miraculous than her dad, Sir Eugene…"**_

_** Back on board the Flynn Rider…**_

_** "Please come alongside the pier, Mr Wilhelm." Vice Admiral Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert requested of the ship's captain, as her flag ship slowly entered the breakwater at the entrance to the Arendelle harbor.**_

_** "Aye, my Lady. Helm, steer 10 degrees to starboard. Make turns for 5 knots." Mr Wilhelm, the commanding officer commanded.**_

_** "Ten degrees to starboard, aye." Daniel, the 16 year old helmsman confirmed as he smartly spun the wheel to the right until the rudder indicated 10 degrees.**_

_** "Make turns for 5 knots." The Executive Officer confirmed as he quickly spun the engine telegraph first to the 'call' position and then to the 'Dead Slow, Ahead' marker and saw the repeater move to the commanded position.**_

_** "Rudder amidships." Mr. Wilhelm commanded as the ship steadied on the requested heading.**_

_** "Rudder amidships, aye." Came the crisp response.**_

_** "Helm, steer 5 degrees to port." Mr Wilhelm requested as the frigate came within 50 yards of the pier.**_

_** "Five degrees to port, aye."**_

_** "Dead Slow, Astern!" Mr Wilhelm called out as the ship came within 10 yards of the pier.**_

_** "Dead Slow, Astern, aye." The Executive Officer confirmed as he smoothly spun the Engine Telegraph to 'Call,' and then 'Dead Slow, Astern.'**_

_** The Flynn Rider, as one of the most responsive ships ever built to sail the six seas of Sonnen III could turn on a Royal Coronian Mark and stop even quicker. Captain Wilhelm, seeing the ship coming to a smooth stop exactly where he expected it to, gave the next order.**_

_** "All Stop, please, XO." Captain Wilhelm ordered.**_

_** "All Stop commanded and answered, Mr Wilhelm." The Executive Officer replied as he confirmed the order received by the engine room.**_

_** "Very good." Mr Wilhelm replied as the frigate drifted to a gentle stop not five feet from the pier.**_

_** "Yes, indeed captain. Another great job. Please single up all mooring lines." An obviously impressed Rebecca requested.**_

_** "Single up all mooring lines, lads." Mr Wilhelm repeated.**_

_** Meanwhile, a short distance away, in the palace, Kai, who had heard the commotion and saw the three masts as the ship entered the break water through the open window of his office, was very quickly and very purposefully walking towards the open gates of the compound; gates that had not been closed even once in the past 14 months; to investigate this new arrival. He did not notice the purple banner of the sister kingdom of Corona, nor the triple starred banner of the Royal Coronian Navy vice commander.**_

_** "Good afternoon Mr. Kai. I was asked to report to the palace that the Royal Coronian Navy Ship Flynn Rider has just docked. The ship is flying the triple starred blue banner of the navy's vice commander." The harbor master's runner, and 15 year old daughter Karoline, stated breathlessly as she sprinted up to the ever loyal and very capable Chief of Staff to Queen Elsa and Crown Princess Anna.**_

_** "What is this all about?" A confused Kai stated to everyone, but no one. **_

_** "I am not sure. I do not recall a scheduled visit to our kingdom on the part of Princess Rebecca." Karoline respectfully stated as she watched Kai rush quickly towards the dock.**_

_** "Princess Rebecca? Here? What is going on?" Kai asked to no one in particular. Karoline, knowing her place, knew that these rhetorical questions were asked without an expectation of an answer.**_

_** Queen Elsa von Arendelle and Crown Princess Anna von Arendelle, preoccupied with the wedding preparations for the younger sister, did not realize a momentous event was about to occur.**_

_**Meanwhile, back on board the Flynn Rider…**_

"_**Double up all mooring lines, Mr Wilhelm." Rebecca requested of her flag ship's commanding officer.**_

_** "At once, your highness. Double up all mooring lines." Mr Wilhelm requested of Mr Callahan, the Executive Officer. **_

_** "Double up all mooring lines, aye. All lines doubled up and secure." Mr Callahan stated as he confirmed the receipt of the order and its execution.**_

_** Princess Rebecca, seeing that the ship was secured, ordered the securing of the main engine.**_

_** "Mr Wilhelm, please secure the engines and reduce steam pressure." Rebecca requested.**_

_** "At once, your highness." Mr Wilhelm replied as he moved the ship's engine order telegraph to 'Standby.'**_

_** The young princess, hearing the excess steam being valved overboard and seeing all secure on board her ship and the gangplank in place, requested the commanding officer to prepare the ship's important cargo for off-loading as she left the ship and walked the short way to the mainland.**_

_** "Princess Rebecca, it is most pleasing to see you so soon." Kai happily remarked as he rapidly, yet purposefully approached, before gracefully bowing before her.**_

_** Rebecca, not one for pomp and ceremony unless absolutely necessary as was the case with her mom and especially her dad (who could not be bothered with any measure of 'stuffiness'), grabbed the surprised and blushing Arendelle staffer and gave him as huge a hug as she could while kissing his cheek.**_

_** "Kai, my dear friend, we are far beyond such pomp and ceremony. I am quite sure that you are wondering the purpose of my unexpected visit so soon after my family's previous visit not even a month before. Yes?"**_

_** "Yes, my Lady." Kai hesitantly answered.**_

_** "Well…," Rebecca stated as she quickly waved her hand in such a manner that all citizens of Arendelle quite suddenly and unexpectedly froze in place. "It is just that I have come into possession of something that is of the utmost importance to Arendelle and felt duty bound to return it as quickly as I could. This said, I came to the realization of the precise location of these articles and quickly brought them into my possession about 6 days ago and immediately set sail from the recovery point."**_

_** "Your highness? What about all the people? What is…?" Kai asked as he took in the sight of the completely frozen citizenry not only in the dock area, but all throughout Arendelle, though not the crew of her vessel. **_

"_**Rather than explain, let us cut right to the chase; shall we? I am quite sure that you will recognize the recovered articles as I present them to you. Christian? Synnøve? Could you please join us?"**_

"_**Christian? Synnøve?" Kai whispered to himself as he attempted to maintain his cool at the mention of these two names.**_

_**The shock experienced by poor Kai had to be seen to be believed as the two individuals slowly and gingerly made their way onto the deck, past the smiling and bowing Mr Wilhelm, Mr Callahan, and the young Daniel, and then to the gangplank. They soon stood to the right side of Princess Rebecca taking in the views of their home and the ever loyal staffer.**_

"_**Your highnesses…?" Kai blurted out before fainting at the sight of the two long lost sovereigns. Mr Wilhelm, having come ashore to supervise the loading of provisions for the return trip quickly and gracefully caught him; no mean feat.**_

"_**That went quite well, did it not?" Rebecca, with a level of sarcasm normally reserved for her Aunt Mandy, stated.**_

"_**I guess…" Christian chokingly stated, his wife Synnøve rendered speechless by it all, their emotions in overload from finally being home…**_

"_**Well, let us go to the palace, shall we?" Rebecca said to the small group.**_

_**The small group made their way to the palace, the citizens of Arendelle 'unfreezing' as the group past them and got out of sight and ear shot. As the group reached the open compound gates Christian could not resist asking the most obvious of questions.**_

"_**The gates. How are they open? What happened to Elsa?"**_

"_**Queen Elsa is quite well. There was a most unusual occurrence during the coronation but Princess Anna and her love for her sister saw the crisis to a successful conclusion. The actual story is so unbelievable yet completely true. This said, it is not really my place to provide it." Rebecca answered as Kai had just begun to recover.**_

"_**Anna's love for her sister?" Christian remarked to Synnøve as if that fact should have been well known to all.**_

_**Kai, having come to quickly brought the former Arendelle king up to speed with the events of the past 14 months. Needless to say, Christian soon became very distraught that his ignorance and, it could be said, stupidity almost cost both his daughters their lives.**_

_**The amazement of the two former sovereigns was so great that they completely missed the wonderful masterpieces of never ending ice that the citizens of Arendelle grew to love in the aftermath of the Great Thaw.**_

_**The group was soon at the double doors marking the entrance to the King's Study, its name not being changed in the intervening years. Princess Rebecca quickly knocked on the door using the most unusual of knocks and, before anyone could respond, pushed the door open and stood there. The looks of shock on Queen Elsa and Crown Princess Anna as Princess Rebecca stood there with her party were for the ages…**_

_**The Present…**_

The much needed and never ending joy of the Arendelle citizenry, even 13 years later, still carried over to the residents and staff of the royal residence as well. As such, it was indeed the rare day when the castle of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords was still and quiet. This was most especially true of the youngest resident, the boisterous Princess Astrid Synnøve Elsa Bjorgmann, the daughter of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman. Except when in class, in her martial arts training that she took with her mother, eating, or sleeping, the youngster could be heard from one end of the palace to the other. Thus her sudden silence came much to the surprise of her parents, grandparents, and castle staff. The sudden quiet also drove her mother to go searching for the now quite elusive princess.

The thirty-one year old Princess Anna, having spent 13 years prowling the entire castle in an attempt to fight her extreme boredom and loneliness and another 10 chasing after her eldest daughter, knew exactly where to look to find her. She had learned very quickly what could and what could not keep the interest of her daughter for more than a few minutes. Besides math, science, and literature, the one thing that definitely kept the young princess' interest were the murals adorning the living rock of the walls of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea Commemorative Wing of the Royal Gallery. Each mural, painted by the queen's niece, Rapunzel, during her many visits to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords and depicting a wide range of subjects and events, were not only quite vivid in their color and level of detail but also the wonder of the varied tales they wove. These wide ranging stories that covered the gambit of almost everything under the ever powerful sun never grew old for the young Astrid, although she was soon to find out that she had not even begun to hear the entire remarkable story of the history behind the murals as some stories had not yet been painted.

Princess Anna thus found the subject of her casual search exactly where she thought she would find her, within the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea commemorative wing of the Royal Gallery. Being as quiet as a mouse; something she was not really known for but had mastered quite easily; Anna snuck up on and stood about three feet behind and just to the left side of her quarry. They stood there; mother and daughter, for about ten minutes before the younger Bjorgman, the ten year old princess, realizing that her mother was standing behind her, asked the most unusual of questions without moving a muscle.

"What do they all mean, Mama?" Astrid asked as she kept her gaze on a 750 square foot painting of a series of golden lights floating through the inky darkness of a night sky.

"What does what all mean, darling?" Princess Anna replied as she too continued to soak in the sight of some of the most amazing paintings ever; their grandeur not spoiled by the limitations of canvas.

"All of this! These are some of the most remarkable works of art possibly anywhere on the entire planet! So large as to be bigger than life." The youngster replied as she gestured to the murals painted upon the walls of the wing of the Royal Gallery that they were currently standing in.

Anna, sighing to herself and smiling as she saw her sister, the thirty-four year old Crown Princess Elsa, approach decided to let Astrid lead the discussion.

"I am sure your Second Cousin will be most happy to see how much you enjoy her works of art as each one is filled with a level of love that only Rapunzel possesses, although your Tante Elsa comes in a close second. Which one would you like to know more about?" Anna asked, hopeful that her daughter might stay focused on just a few of them. She was soon to learn that she would not be that lucky.

"All of them!" Astrid excitedly replied as she looked up and down the grand hallway.

"I see," Anna replied with as much enthusiasm as she could generate given the large number of murals and the amazing stories they told.

"How about we start with that one?" Elsa replied as she walked up, taking the young Astrid by surprise.

"Tante Elsie!" The boisterous young princess shouted as she turned to hug her aunt, much to the dismay of her mother.

"Astrid Synnøve Elsa…" Anna warned.

"But…" The busted Astrid pleaded.

"Your mother is right, my dear. Your conduct must always befit one of your high social standing. Such emotional outbursts must be controlled. Take it from me!" Elsa kindly stated as she steered her niece towards her favorite, a portrait of a young teenaged girl of perhaps 14 or 15 with golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes sitting astride a wondrous white horse; a wonderful yet unique sword held ever at the ready in her right hand. In her left hand, a shield with the most unusual sigil consisting of a golden sun on a background of purple. She was adorned in tan riding breeches, with a wonderfully decorated sun adorned purple tunic. At her shoulders were the rank insignia of a vice admiral of the Royal Coronian Navy.

"Yes, Tante Elsie. I am sorry Mama."

"It is ok, my dear. I will take my leave of you and allow your Tante to lead your discussion."

"Yes, mama." Astrid replied as she curtseyed to her mother.

"Have fun." Anna happily remarked to her sister prior to turning to leave. She was quite sure the story to follow would leave the young Astrid quite flabbergasted in its audacity; every word the complete truth.

"This one is perhaps one of my favorites." Elsa stated as she brought her niece's attention squarely on the portrait of the very brave and compassionate Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea as a 15 year old.

"She seems so young…" Astrid remarked.

"Yes she was."

"How old was she?"

"At the time of this mural's painting, she was about 14 or 15."

"Fourteen or 15!? She seems like she should be in her 20s!"

"Yes. She seems older because at this time she was almost five feet eight inches tall and quite muscular and in tune with the world around her. The event she is commemorated for actually occurred when she was 13 or 14 the year following our unusually quite cold July."

"A year after the Great Thaw? Five feet, eight inches tall? Wow! In tune with the world around her? What happened?" An obviously confused young Arendelle princess asked.

"She had a vision, acted upon it, and returned something that was very important to our fair kingdom."

"What was the important object?" The now quite insatiably curious Astrid asked.

"Not object, but objects actually. Your maternal grandparents, as a matter of fact."

"My maternal…, WHAT?!" An obviously shocked Astrid blurted out; her voice carrying to a grinning Anna and her mother, Synnøve, as the two women shared a knowing look .

"Yes. Your maternal grandparents. You see, your grandparents were actually lost at sea when I was 18 and your mother 15. Rebecca, on the other hand, was only about 10 at the time and beginning to realize there was much more to her than met the eye."

"Lost at sea? But how did the princess know what had happened?"

"It all began with a dream about the time she turned 13."

"A dream…?" Astrid asked as she took in the calm demeanor of Elsa as she prepared to tell the young princess of the 'Miracle of Arendelle.'

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	2. Ch 2: A Princess Dreams

The Return, Rebecca's Story

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view.

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

Princess Rebecca's Dream

The dreams and visions of avoidable tragedy had returned to a key and well liked, if not outright loved, citizen of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. Of this there was no doubt to either the populace or the palace staff. Another interesting tidbit concerned the inexplicable timing of these dreams and visions of tragedy realized. For your see, these dreams and vision rose to a crescendo on the multi-anniversary of three unique events and something else.

The first event whose anniversary was fast approaching was the fifth anniversary of the return of the Crown Princess of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea, one Rapunzel Catherine the First, by Sir Eugene Emerson Fitzherbert the Brave.

The second event whose anniversary was also quite rapidly approaching was the third anniversary of the wedding of the century between the Crown Princess Rapunzel and Sir Eugene, tempered by the loss of the ruling monarchs of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords as they sailed from their kingdom to take part.

The third event whose anniversary was fast approaching and brought much hushed conversation concerning the absolute wonder of the coincidence was the first anniversary of the frozen summer experienced by the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. The impact of this event was felt as far afield from the continent of Europa as the continents of Io and Ganymede.

Finally, this crescendo of quite separate, yet connected event anniversaries, also marked an important birthday of a very special citizen of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea.

Now that all the uniqueness of these events have been identified, how else were people able to tell that something untoward was happening that removed any and all doubt?

The darkening rings around the eyes signifying a lack of sleep and the complete absence of normal energy or, in the case of this individual, the loss of the abnormally high energy levels usually displayed. This lack of energy was first noted by this individual's sword instructor, Kuribashi Naomika, during their normal training sessions ten days earlier…

_**Ten Days Earlier…**_

"_**Are you alright? You are not yourself today. Given your 'gift' you should have no issues blocking my thrusts and other moves." Naomika asked as she lowered her training sword and looked into the eyes of her obviously quite exhausted pupil.**_

"_**I know, Mistress Naomika. You would think that I have never held a sword before."**_

"_**Would you like to discuss it?"**_

"_**There is really not a lot to say. I just have not been sleeping well the last several days."**_

"_**Let's take a break for a few days and see if you can get your sleep cycle back on track. I have some herbal remedies that might help you sleep. This training can end up injuring you if you are not in top form."**_

"_**Ok, and thank you. I'll see you next Monday."**_

_**The Present…**_

The break from sword training, this individual's favorite past time, save for their love of the sea, left many shocked and concerned for their wellbeing. So much so, that it led many people to begin to spread some completely inaccurate and harmless if not annoying gossip through both the palace and village grapevines.

The difference this time around, and why the grapevines were very conscious of keeping the story as believable as possible and as minimal as possible, concerned the afflicted individual, as it was not who many might have presumed given their previous history.

The person exhibiting these symptoms was quite unexpected as it was not the Prince Consort, Sir Eugene. His record in service to the crown of not only Corona, but all kingdoms of Io for that matter, with the many dangerous missions freely undertaken, most solo affairs as he worked best alone, should have lent itself to such dreams and visions as a means of coping with the horrors most obviously encountered. Crown Princess Rapunzel Catherine was also quite symptom free if not downright joyful, despite the occasional nightmare of her captivity at the hand of the evil Gothel and its ultimate aftermath not more than eight weeks after her return. So, if the crown princess and prince consort were symptom free, who then was the afflicted one? And, what was their vision?

It was none other than their 13 year old daughter, Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert. As for the vision, it would take some key questions on the part of the royal family, specifically her grandmother Queen Catherine, to bring it to the surface for all to see.

Thus, at first, family, place staffers, and the citizens of the kingdom attributed it to her reaction to the 14 year old son of an Arendelle noble, Johannes. The two had hit it off quite nicely, despite early jitters, when they met at a gala ball held in honor of the first state visit of Crown Princess Rapunzel to meet her cousins, Queen Elsa and Crown Princess Anna of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords.

_**Three Weeks Previous…**_

_**The sail equipped, yet steam powered, dual propeller Royal Coronian Navy Ship (RCNS) Koenig Siegfried die Dritte slowly entered the breakwater that protected the ample harbor servicing the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords from the strong gales blowing in from the Nordsee. The triple masts, their sails neatly stowed, displayed three of the largest banners seen by anyone outside the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea.**_

_**The aft mast displayed the purple banner hosting the golden sun sigil of the ship's home kingdom, the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. The main mast displayed the emerald green banner hosting the tiara adorned crossed paintbrush sigil of the Crown Princess, Rapunzel Catherine. The forward mast displayed the royal blue banner hosting the three silver stars of the Royal Coronian Navy's Vice Commander, one Vice Admiral Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless.**_

_**The quite majestic ship, smoothly slowing as it approached the dock, soon came to the attention of an Arendelle nobleman who owned the main Fish Market and his eldest son, the 14 year old Johannes.**_

"_**Wow! What a magnificent ship." Johannes said.**_

"_**That it is. I am told that there is an even more amazing ship about to be christened that will be the personal ship of the crown princess." His father replied.**_

"_**Who is that on deck?" Johannes asked his father as he took in the sight of the blonde haired, 13 year old Rebecca.**_

"_**If my memory serves me correctly, she is the daughter of the crown princess and the prince consort."**_

"_**Wow. She looks amazing…" The youngster sighed.**_

"_**That she is. You will get to meet her tonight." His father softly replied, sure that his son did not hear or comprehend his words.**_

_**Later that evening…**_

"_**Good people of Arendelle, it is my pleasure to present Queen Elsa, and Crown Princess Anna!" Kai stated as the queen and her sister made their way down a red carpet to their thrones to the polite applause of those gathered.**_

"_**Welcome, good people of Arendelle. It is indeed our pleasure to welcome our cousin, her husband, and their daughter. Please provide a warm Arendelle welcome to Crown Princess Rapunzel Catherine Fitzherbert of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea, her husband Prince Consort Sir Eugene Emerson Fitzherbert, and their daughter Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert." Queen Elsa stated as the trio began to gracefully walk down the same red carpet.**_

_**The thunderous applause, lasting well over ten minutes left Eugene feeling uncomfortable as always. Grateful for the undying support of his wife and daughter, Eugene managed to make it through yet another meet and greet public event.**_

_**The long line of Arendelle well-wishers quickly made its way past the First Couple of Corona and their daughter, the future crown princess. At long last, the final pair of Arendelle nobility, a father and son, presented themselves.**_

"_**Good evening, your highnesses. I am Lord Johannes of Arendelle, and this is my son, Lord Johannes, the Younger." The senior Johannes said as the pair gracefully bowed before them.**_

"_**It is our pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Johannes. We look forward to forging closer trade ties with our cousin's realm." Eugene smoothly responded as Rapunzel looked on proudly.**_

"_**I…, I am very pleased to meet you." The younger Johannes stuttered out to the amusement of the three adults present.**_

"_**As am I." Rebecca not so smoothly replied.**_

"_**Could…, we…, talk…, later?" Johannes the Younger mumbled as his and Rebecca's blue eyes locked as he rose from his bow.**_

"_**Su…, sure…; after dinner." Rebecca similarly mumbled, much to the amusement of her mom and minor consternation of her dad.**_

"_**Great!" Johannes the Younger stated exuberantly as he walked off with his father to the fading giggles of Rebecca and her mom.**_

_**The dinner complete, the young pair monopolized the other much to the pleasure of those present. Even Eugene eventually warmed up to the young man. They spent the entire evening dancing and talking.**_

_**The Present…**_

As everyone was to learn, both among the citizens of Corona and Arendelle and the two royal families, it was not quite as simple as that. The first, of many, to learn of the cause of Rebecca's trouble sleep was her maternal grandmother, Queen Catherine. As events were to turn out, it was quite the coincidence that it was the queen that Becky turned to first.

The tale of lost sleep, one that soon circulated throughout the kingdom in a benign way, began with Rebecca's answer to a relatively simple question posed over breakfast one morning…

"Good morning, Becky." Queen Catherine remarked with a smile as she watched her granddaughter stagger in and barely miss running headlong into a servant with a tray full of breakfast beverages.

"Good morning, Nana." Rebecca groggily replied as she finished gracefully spinning around the servant while grabbing a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice off the tray and taking her place at the right side of her grandmother without spilling even a drop.

"So, Becky, could you care to tell me how you have been sleeping lately?"

"_Busted!"_ Becky thought to herself as she maintained her poise and aura of sure confidence expected of the granddaughter of King William the Fourth or the daughter of General Eugene Emerson Fitzherbert, hero of Sonnen III and the bravest man alive.

"I am sure that you might be wondering how I came to the conclusion that you are maybe not sleeping as well as you could?"

"Yes, Nana." Becky shyly replied, grateful that it was only the two of them currently in the dining room as her parents were currently conducting an inspection of the recently christened 52-gun frigate, the Royal Coronian Navy Ship (RCNS) Flynn Rider. The Flynn Rider boasted a length of almost 450 feet and a beam of about 60 feet wide with a razor sharp bow. It was made of the finest hardwoods available on the continent of Io. It was powered with the newly developed steam engine driving a dual propeller system, and would serve as the personal ship of Crown Princess Rapunzel. Additionally, it was to be the new flagship of the reconstituted Royal Coronian Navy and would carry at its forward mast the three-starred blue banner of the Royal Coronian Navy Vice Commander; one Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless.

"Well, you see, it was about five years ago that someone else exhibited similar symptoms…

_**Five Years Previous…**_

_**The dashing and heroic Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, newly appointed Knight of the Realm, and the permanent guest of the ever grateful Royal Couple of Corona and adored by all Coronian citizens was having a very bad night as he tried to sleep and was tossing and turning as he dreamed. The dream? A recurring scene of sickness and death repeating itself over and over again yet again this night. In his dream; no, let's make it the ultimate of nightmares; he found himself surrounded by sick children and adults, all with horrible sores and boils all over their bodies, crying out to him to save them. In his dream, they were all saying the same thing, 'Eugene; please, only you can save us. The doctors know what afflicts us but are absolutely powerless to do anything to help us. The affliction came to us from Cretania and will spread through all Io without your help. His dream suddenly ended as he heard yet another voice calling out to his subconscious and waking him from the horror.**_

_**The Present…**_

"So, you see, just as your dad foresaw the events that led to the salvation of the entire planet, so too do I believe that you are seeing events. The real question is if it is of a future event or not."

"What if it is just a vision of an event from the past? You cannot change the past." Becky categorically stated. She was so sleep deprived that she totally forgot about Eugene's power to bring back not only his and Amanda's parents but also Amanda's grandparents.

"Now, now Becky. I think you are overlooking seven small details. Have your forgotten so quickly what Eugene has been able to achieve?"

"DUH! How could I forget?!" Becky replied as it suddenly came to her.

"So, just as Eugene has displayed the ability to bring back such people as your fraternal grandparents and Amanda's parents and maternal grandparents and even little Isabella after she had actually drowned, and even after as much as thirty-five years, so too, perhaps, do you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You contain the best of both worlds, so to speak, and it is only a matter of time until you discover your true potential. Now, the question is this; can you describe what you are seeing and how it manifested itself?"

"Yes, Nana. The visions began shortly after my return from Arendelle…"

"…and?"

"_I went to the markers for Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's parents. While I was there, I felt something that seemed to latch onto me.__**"**_

_"Latch onto you?" Queen Catherine remarked as she remained quite stoic at the mention of this fact._

_"Yes. It felt as if a child playing horsy, for want of a better word. What's more, this feeling followed me throughout the remainder of the visit. It was as if I was being followed by something, or someone. Every time I turned around, which was noticed by others, there seemed to be nothing there. I did not really feel anything unusual or menacing about it even when I was sleeping in the Royal Palace there in Arendelle. It felt as if it was preparing me for something…"_

_"So, no one called out to you from your dreams?"_

_"Not that I can recall."_

_"I see. What else can to tell me?"_

_"The dreams, or the visions, began almost as soon as I landed back here in Corona three and a half weeks ago."_

_"Can you describe your dreams?"_

"In my dream, it is apparently night although the profound darkness might also be due to a very thick layer of clouds; a layer that blots out all sunlight although I do believe that it is late afternoon or early evening. Thus, the sky, or what I believe is the sky is very, very dark and almost without color except that I can see what appears to be shades of dark and angry grey blobs resembling clouds, I think."

"Very dark? You believe you see what could be storm clouds?"

"Yes, as far as I can see. But there are flashes throughout the scene, as well."

"Can you tell if the flashes you are seeing might be lightning, and if it is from a storm or something?"

"I think so, but I am not really sure as there seems to be something else that alternately blocks my sight directly in front of me and then clears away; before blocking it again almost immediately. I also feel something else."

"Is the ground steady?" Catherine asked as she began to believe the most improbable of thoughts possible in a sane woman.

"No, Nana, it is not."

"Is the movement smooth or rough?"

"I believe I would be accurate in saying that it is a combination of the two. The motion also seems to vary in length and severity."

"Does it seem to move in more than one direction?"

"Yes. It is moving up and down from front to back as I am looking forward, and I can feel an occasional rocking from side to side that is not symmetrical."

"I see. Is there anything else you can feel?"

"Not really." Becky replied as she took a moment to think about her dream and the vision it represents.

"Can you see any people?"

Rebecca sat there, motionless and quite silent. She easily entered a trance and was so deep in thought, her eyes open yet not seeing, that she did not see her grandfather, King William the Fourth, silently enter the room. Nor did she see or notice her grandmother frantically, yet quietly, waving to him to be quiet and still as he took his seat at the head of the table and began to quietly eat his breakfast.

As she sat there in her trance, her mind was transported back three years in time. She was transported to a small vessel that was hopelessly overmatched by the violence of the sea around it. She could see the angry flashes of what appeared to be lightening although the rocking of the ground she was apparently standing on served to alternately block her view from the front as well as from side to side. As she was about to leave her trance, a chance strike of lightning within 100 feet of the ship illuminated it enough for Becky to see all she needed to in order to set her future course of action.

"I do not believe so, although I cannot see that much of the area around me." Rebecca finally stated as she came out of an apparent self-induced trance and focused all her attention on her grandmother.

Despite her disappointment, Catherine remained hopeful that the answer to this very question would come soon enough. She therefore decided to move her questioning in another direction.

"Becky, can you tell what you are standing on?" Catherine finally asked.

"Yes. I can now."

"And…?

"It appears to be formed of wooden planking that consists of strips of wood about six inches in width running lengthwise in front and away from me. It also appears to have a gentle bend as well."

"Have you seen such a platform before?" King William asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Grandfather! Good morning!" Becky excitedly replied, with a newfound energy, as she got up to briefly hug and kiss the cheek of her grandfather who had somehow went unnoticed during her trance and its immediate aftermath.

"Good morning yourself. Please forgive my impulsive question."

"It is alright, grandfather. To answer your question, though, I have seen such a similar platform before.

"Is it a ship?" William asked.

"I do believe that it is."

"How can you tell, if it is dark?" King William asked as he sought to ensure that his granddaughter stayed on course.

"In two ways. First, a chance lightning strike illuminated the entire area as bright as daylight allowing me to see everything within 250 yards. Second, the surface I am standing on is ship like as the planking tapers off as it moves forward. In fact, it appears that it somewhat resembles the RCNS King Johnathan the First, except that it is about a quarter smaller." Becky confidently replied.

William and Catherine shared a knowing look at this latest tidbit. Becky's description of a ship she had never seen before was dead on. The resemblance of the two ships matched closely enough that some might call them fraternal twins with the larger Coronian ship being the elder to the smaller Arendelle ship.

The Royal Coronian Navy Ship King Johnathan the First was Becky's first exposure to the wonders of the sea. It was not much of a ship, being more of a training vessel than a ship of the line. It carried only 12 guns, five on each side with a dual mount turret at the bow, and was more of a coastal defense ship, being about 150 feet long with a 50 foot beam, but it was her first command. As a 12 year old, just the year previous, Becky first began to display a series of traits that led many to believe that her salvation at the hand of her dad, Eugene, had done far, far more to imbue her with a similar, if not greater, power as him and to set her course towards a destiny that would greatly exceed even his wonder.

"Wait a minute! You mean it seems that you are standing on a ship?" Catherine asked, the disbelief on her face clear for all to see.

"Yes, Nana. I appear to be on what appears to be a ship that is maybe 100 feet long with a very small beam of about 35 feet. This ship, while apparently well-built, seems out of place. I cannot see how such a ship should be used more than five miles from any shoreline, yet I cannot discern anything but open ocean…"

"…and…?" William asked hesitantly as he knew this conversation was having a devastating effect on Kat.

"Grandfather, not having a lot of exposure to the limitations of sailing ships of such a size, I cannot help but think that this ship is completely out of its ideal element. The last angry flash of lightning illuminated the area enough to reveal the almost total destruction of the sails, leaving the ship helpless. I can also feel that the rudder has been torn away from the stern leaving the ship at the total mercy of the weather. The loss of her sails and the absence of any form of propulsion means that the ship does not appear to be making any headway against the fierce winds. Additionally, it seems the waves are almost 50 feet tall and coming one right after the other. This ship, rolling over almost 85 degrees first to the left and then to the right, is definitely fighting a losing battle and I fear for those on board."

At this final comment, Queen Catherine, whose massive emerald eyes had been growing ever redder as she lost her battle to stay calm and stoic in the face of her granddaughter's telling of this tale, suddenly could take no more, got up and ran out of the room, her sobs echoing long after her footsteps had faded into nothingness. Becky was as shocked as anyone could be concerning the reaction of her grandmother. She said as much to William as the two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for two or three minutes.

"What did I say, grandfather?" A very concerned Becky asked.

"It is nothing you said, personally, Becky. I can state now, quite categorically, that I know what event you are seeing in your dream state vision."

"You can?" Becky asked, shocked and somewhat relieved although also quite apprehensive.

"Yes, I can. It seems to me now that your particular vision, rather than being of an event in the future as was the case with Eugene and in contrast with what you first thought, is actually one of a past event. You seem to be reliving an event from about four years ago."

"Four years ago?" Becky asked.

"Yes. You have, in your dreams, found yourself in the midst of an event of the past. Have we ever told you the complete history of your grandmother's family and how five of the six siblings all took up residence outside the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-by-the-Bay?"

Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert counted many skills among her very varied talents; both inherent and obtained. Her analytical mind knew no equals even among the most learned of the entire planet. It was thus quite easy for her to deduce the significance of this small ship. The pair sat there in a now comfortable silence as William watched the massive intellect of his granddaughter as it went into overdrive to determine the passengers of this small ship and their significance. It did not take her more than fifteen seconds to arrive at the quite correct conclusion.

"This is about her fraternal twin sister and her husband, the former monarchs of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, isn't it?" Becky asked as she took in the sight of her grandfather silently nodding.

"Yes, Becky, it is."

"But I don't understand. Why has this vision come to me now? Why couldn't it have come to dad back then?"

King William, known as one who always carefully considered his words before speaking, sat there in quiet contemplation as he took his time to answer his granddaughter's question. It was a very legitimate question and one that he had expected to hear from his wonderful granddaughter. Becky, known for a level of patience and maturity far beyond her years, waited for her grandfather's reply. His answer was to begin a quest on the part of the young princess that would soon make her even more famous than her dad and in more ways than one.

"I believe, Becky, that the Wirkungen, besides being the force that ties all living things together also seeks outlets for its power as a means of maintaining balance throughout the universe."

"Outlets for its power? Maintaining balance throughout the universe?"

"Yes. It continually seeks out those individuals that it knows are worthy of such heady responsibility, just as the steam whistle on the Flynn Rider relieves excess steam pressure from its very special reactive boiler system."

"You mean like my dad?"

"Yes. Even though he was once filled with a self-loathing that knew no bounds and sees you as a source of his redemption as he nurtures and educates you to be the best princess for Corona that he can, the Wirkungen knew, even before he was born, that he was the one trustworthy enough to be given this responsibility."

"How did it know in dad's case? Is it trying to state that I am worthy, too?"

"Those, perhaps, are the questions of the century." King William replied.

"And…?" An eager Becky asked.

"…and, while I am sure that it knew in your case also before you were born and ensured that your two paths crossed at the appropriate time, I do not have a satisfactory answer for you, unfortunately."

"Oh." An obviously disappointed Becky stated.

"So, instead of focusing on what we cannot know, let us instead focus on what we do know, ok." King William said as he sought to turn the conversation in a positive direction.

"Ok."

"Let's see if we have all the facts."

"I'm ready!"

"I know you are. First, you made a visit to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords."

"Agreed."

"Second, you made a visit to the memorial of Catherine's twin sister and her twin sister's husband, who you did not fully comprehend were related to your grandmother directly, and felt a presence.

"Agreed."

"What can you tell me of the presence?"

"Well, it feels as if there are two individual presences, not one, and they are…"

"…man and woman; or, King and Queen?" King William smoothly interjected.

"Yes!" An excited Becky said.

"I see. Did it feel like this presence followed you onto the ship when you returned?"

"No."

"No?" King William blurted out. He was surprised by this but knew that Becky would provide the answer.

"No. They were almost conspicuous in their absence. This said, it did feel as if they joined with our ship about two or three days out of Arendelle."

King William, realizing the immense impact of Becky's words, asked her to join him in his study after their breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence as they both considered the course of their conversation, both past and yet to come. King William realized that the presences knew the course of the ship would take on the way home and decided to provide Becky with a definitive sign as to where she would find them.

The meal complete, the two walked the short distance from the dining room to the King's Study. The King's Study, being about 2,500 feet square, or greater than the size of most houses within the capital city, served as the command center for all royal activities. As the pair walked in, King William guided them to a huge map of Sonnen III adorning the wall opposite his wonderfully crafted desk and picked up his heirloom mahogany pointer. He then directed the pair to the appropriate place on the map. This map, showing the Royal Kingdom of Corona-of-the-Sea at the center-point, ranged about 15 feet tall and 45 feet wide and was intricately detailed to show topographical information and displayed not only the principal kingdoms and nations of the planet, but also the primary and secondary trade routes that bound them all together. It showed both the sea lanes and the overland routes. The pair stood there a couple minutes before King William asked the first of his second set of questions.

"Becky, you stated that you felt the presence again two or three days out of the Arendelle."

"That is correct, Grandfather."

"Since I am sure that you helped navigate the ship and took regular sun, moon, and star sightings, can you show me the spot?" A confident King William requested.

"Right here." Becky confidently replied as she unhesitantly pointed to an unremarkable spot on the map. The spot was unremarkable except for the very tiny white cross that just so happened to mark that very spot.

"I see. Do you notice anything about the spot you so quickly pointed out?"

Becky, moving the finely made mahogany pointer to the side, quickly noted what her grandfather was looking at and asked the most obvious of questions.

"Is that…?"

"…a cross? Yes. Yes it is."

"Does it represent a shipwreck?" Becky very hesitantly asked.

"Yes. Each cross, and unfortunately there are quite a few spread throughout the map, represents a ship from the four primary kingdoms of Io, the nation of Nihon Koku on the far east coast of Europa, and…"

"…the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords?" Becky asked as the revelation suddenly came to her.

"Yes. Even the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. The position you so unhesitantly and unerringly pointed out marks the estimated final resting place of the _Spirit of the Aurora Borealis_, the personal ship of King Christian and his wife, Queen Synnøve; your grandmother's twin sister."

Becky stood there, quiet and motionless, taking in the impact of all she had learned in the past two hours. As the information sunk in, and as she took in a huge cleansing breath, the Wirkungen began to channel towards her and through her as her future course of action gelled and solidified. The power of the flow, easily surpassing all others around Sonnen III, was noted at the royal shipyard by her parents, Eugene and Rapunzel, who could not help but comment on it.

"Harbor master?" Eugene calmly asked as they walked down the gangplank.

"Yes, your highness." He replied.

"How quickly can you have the ship ready?"

"Within three hours. Why?"

"Our daughter has a sacred quest that will require the use of her new flagship. I am quite sure that Vice Admiral Rebecca Fitzherbert will want use of the Flynn Rider." Crown Princess Rapunzel crisply answered in reply to his question using her 'crown princess' voice.

"Sacred quest…? We will have the ship ready in two!" The harbor master replied as he took in the look of Crown Princess Rapunzel and took his leave of the couple to commence final preparations.

Meanwhile back at the palace…

"Grandfather…" Becky began with the confidence of one who was at peace with themselves.

"I take it is time for the RCNS Flynn Rider to make its shakedown cruise, and perhaps a port of call in the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the Fjords after a slight detour?" King William asked as he took in her look of absolute determination.

"Yes, grandfather."

"I will tell Catherine…"

"Thank you." Becky replied as she turned to take her leave of her grandfather and to change into her naval uniform.

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


End file.
